


Alternative Touching

by Mercy_DerevkoSD6



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_DerevkoSD6/pseuds/Mercy_DerevkoSD6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie takes to teaching stripping lessons and Logan interrupts a private lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Touching

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v243/ParadiseKendra/Rogue%20and%20Wolverine/WolverineRogueLipsBannerSmaller.jpg)

Banner credited to cricketgrl!  
~o~o~ 

  


He walked through the halls of the mansion wandering aimlessly, searching for nothing in particular. Well, maybe he was looking for something to entertain him. He toured the lower levels, which remained mostly bare. Everything was hospital-clean and stripped with metal. 

He had to give Xavier credit for his taste. The mansion was completely furnished with elegance and…frankly, money on the levels that were viewable to the public. But below, it was the future. It was the steps into the future and into the evolution that society tried to deny was already here. People could now teleport, walk through walls, move things with their minds, yes, this was definitely the future. The lower levels encased what the government and the rest of the world would surely be afraid of, should they ever see it. 

Logan spent his entire life drifting, looking, and doing exactly what he was doing tonight. Wanting something, wanting to want again, and suddenly he was overwhelmed with the scent of sweat - sensual sweat. He enjoyed that kind of sweat. People didn't realize that how you work up the sweat affects how it smells. 

When he realized whom it belonged to, he frowned slightly in confusion, and then peeked into the barely opened door. He wasn't at all prepared for the sight or the smell that overwhelmed him. He saw her in snug, white pants that allowed her great depths of movement. A deep black sleeveless blouse hugged her breasts nicely, especially when she crossed her arms. 

The room was empty with bare walls and several different poles throughout the space. From the music that she moved to he assumed a stereo system was somewhere in the vicinity. She moved to the music very slowly, the purposefully creating perspiration and sexuality as he smelled it on her. The volume of the music combined with her being lost in her pursuits made it easy for him to enter the room unnoticed. He turned the music down, and she flipped her thick hair back and looked up at him, out of breath. 

She'd been on the floor in a push up position, but now her eyes were on his, and he waited for a hint of embarrassment. 

"Hey sugar, can I help you?" she asked. 

"Are you allowed down here?" 

"You wanna ask me that right now?" she said from the floor, out of breath. "Yes. Charles lets me use this room to teach. I was just doing a little of my own working out right now." 

"You're swinging around a pole." 

"Yes, something I'm sure you've seen a lot of." 

She got up off the floor. 

"And what…Xavier just allows you to teach this to the girls in this class? For what? Future careers? And since when do you know about this stuff?" 

"Gee, thanks Logan. I'm from the south, we specialize in it down there," she replied sarcastically. 

"Didn't mean that. I wasn't aware you taught anything." 

Shit, he thought. That sounded even worse. 

"Logan, you wanna start over?" she offered. 

"Yes. So what is it you teach?" 

"Well technically, they are stripper lessons. But it's not for anyone else. It's for yourself.  
There aren't any mirrors so you can’t see how you might appear to others. In regular dance classes when you're performing for others, there are always mirrors along the walls." 

Logan realized that immediately. The walls were bare; there was no way to envision how you might look to the outside eye. Rogue bent her legs, placing her flat hands on her upper thighs. 

"And it's about touching yourself, feeling sexy about yourself. It's about flexibility, and it's a workout. I just…started doing it one day, and it really worked for me," she said, turning the music back up. 

She went back to the floor, hands supporting her torso up off the ground. 

"…And what you do is you just…move really slowly; it's about it being slow," she said, bending her knees and having her feet meet behind her so her legs formed a triangle. "You move in a slow circle, exercising your upper arms." 

She licked her upper lip, taking away the beads of moisture riding along the skin just above that Logan was already busy drinking in and silently using to arouse himself as she moved slowly, providing a view of quite a bit of cleavage in the on-the-ground-beneath-him position. 

"Then you tip your head back, touching your head to your toes if you can." 

Logan closed his eyes to concentrate on her scent, and was happily surprised when he reopened them to see that she'd turned over so that she was now on her back. 

"You're welcome to stay, but I'm gonna continue to do this." 

"You teach the girls here this?" 

Why did he sound so stunned and why was he repeating himself? 

"Yep. Move please," she stated, straightening her legs and pointing them both to the ceiling. Spreading them very slowly, and he could sense her straining, and how good it felt to her. 

Although she enjoyed him watching her, she was also annoyed because it was as if he was examining her, to make sure it was alright with him. Or was she being paranoid? Was he actually interested in the fact that she'd changed? She chose not to lewdly spread her legs around the man who had so often referred to her as "kid". He now got the picture. She stood back up, looking at him. 

Her hair was wild and unruly, flooding down her shoulders. He was intoxicated now - with more than just her scent. 

"A lot of the girls here don't necessarily have great self-confidence. This helps them. It helps them feel good about themselves. It's something, Logan. Like searching is for you. For me, Logan, someone has to touch me. I can touch me. I can feel myself, and I can make myself feel as beautiful as possible. I don't rely on the mirrors or other people; I rely on the feeling. I let it take over. I let my own hands touch my own body, and I close my eyes and I listen." 

She did as she’d just described. 

"And I touch myself. And when I do that, I can be touched. I'm not just a mutant, Logan. I'm a thriving woman. And it feels so **_fucking_** good." 

She now had his full attention. 

She was embarrassed by her honesty, but only slightly. She knew he had never expected her to talk to him like that, and truthfully neither had she. But talking to him was so natural for her, even about something as intimate as they’d just been discussing, especially about something as intimate as that. 

She wanted to tear her eyes from him but she couldn't. She was now curious of his reaction. Then, the words came from her mouth. 

"Look at me Logan. It's all you can do. Would you tell me the truth?" 

His hand reached up and in response she inhaled a sharp, fearful breath. Hearing it, he stopped it in mid-air, waiting. She was afraid for him, not for her. 

"I'm not gonna look at you," he replied. 

He grabbed her shoulders quickly, so she had no time to react, and backed her up against the pole, striking her harshly against it. She hissed out a small gasp of pain. The pain, however, invited excitement, not hesitation. 

"You've been looked at before, Marie. That's not what I'm going to do. I'm not even going to touch you. I've done that too." 

He dropped to his knees. 

"I'm going to taste you." 

Closing her eyes once more, this time, it wasn't her touching herself, it was someone else touching her. She didn't worry about the consequences. She was too busy listening to the sound of him pulling her pants and underwear down before he allowed her to step out of them. She touched his hair, lightly grabbing a fist full, guiding him to her center. He could handle a little direction, no matter how sure of himself he thought he was. 

In spite of her skin, which she desperately attempted to control, his tongue flicked at her lightly. Removing one glove, she handed it to him so he could touch her with it. He used it to spread her wider so he could brush his mouth and tongue over her. That single brush nearly drove her to her climax. She gasped and looked down, trying to see if he was okay.  
He was a determined man though, and nothing would stand in his way. 

Again, his tongue darted in and out, and this time he felt the effects. She did too; her mind and body flooding with his passion. She was sexy now in her own eyes because of him. 

"Logan," she whispered. 

"Do you feel me inside you?" 

"Yes." 

He held her hips firmly in place and stroked her clit. A light brush was followed by a second deeper stroke. She could just barely hear his tired breaths, but she felt his determination inside her. Her blood throbbed, thick and warm inside her, pooling low to give her body pleasure. As he pushed his tongue deep inside her, she tried to catch it by tightening around him, but he was too quick for her. 

He exhaled, dizzy, but continued. 

"You taste so good," he said, the words causing her white heat to roll right onto his eager tongue. 

He hated his healing power when he tasted someone. Their taste immediately went away. He'd never tasted anyone like Rogue before, and he would do anything to keep tasting her. 

Again, he darted his tongue in and out, letting her get frustrated by his quickness. She urged him on, though, by grabbing him and holding him against her. She spread her legs over him and he slid in. His tongue was hot as it thrust in and out, back and forth over the inside of her heated flesh. His bare fingers played with her clit as his tongue massaged the very core of her. Her moans exploded in his ears, urging him on, taking him for granted in a way that felt alive and real. 

She sank down slowly onto his tongue, feeling it go deeper as she did. Grabbing her waist, he gently pulled his tongue from her and then flattened it, licking her from her core to her clit, over and over. Without warning he slipped his bare fingers inside her and pushed harder and harder. She arched back, her free hand slipping around the pole, holding on for dear life as he lapped up her juices and plunged inside her again. She cried out his name when he nipped her clit, rubbing against her with his tongue. 

Her gloved hand went over him and she pressed his face down on her, forcing more contact as she exploded against him. Expecting him to let go, to pull back immediately, she looked down but couldn't see past the lights that stung her eyelids from her orgasm. His tongue dove inside her one last time as her knees gave out. He guided her body down over his face, and she couldn't stop herself from falling slowly over him. 

"Logan," she said, worried and breathless. 

She tried to slide off his face. 

"Dammit, Logan, push me off," she begged, her orgasm still shooting through her. 

Finally, she managed to roll off of him. Her mind was spinning. 

"Logan!" 

"Yeah," he said, licking his lips. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fantastic." 

"I'm serious! Did my skin hurt you?" 

"I'll be alright." 

He looked over at her, and brushed one of her white strands out of her face. 

"You are so beautiful." 

She smiled sarcastically. 

"Thank you," she said in disbelief. 

"I'm serious." 

She slipped her pants back on. 

"We're done so soon?" 

She couldn't help but laugh. 

"So this is what sex smells like to you," she commented. 

"Great, isn't it?" 

She laughed softly again. 

"Wipe that grin off your face and get up when you can, would ya? I'd rather not get help for you." 

"Rogue, I'm fine." 

She started to get up but he pulled her back down. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To the main floor. My hour’s up, despite the fact that you think I do nothing at this school, I have obligations." 

"Stay with me for a minute, come here." 

He arranged her so that she was lying on his chest. 

“Why do you stay here, at the mansion?” she asked.

“Why do you?”

“Because I do things like this, be a whole person. The person I’ve become, what I do, I can stand it. It’s the past that’s hard to deal with.”

"Do you ever want to be called Marie again?" he asked her. 

"I don't know," she replied softly. "Maybe by you." 

~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~


End file.
